De vacaciones de Semana Santa
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Booth convence a Brennan para irse de vacaciones con él a España y disfrutar de la Semana Santa.


_Aquí os dejo otro pequeño corto, es en homenaje a estas vacaciones, que son las mas aburridas de todo el año para mi (Semana Santa) y al capitulo 15, que por fin salió._

_Aclaración: Estos personajes no me pertenecen (Si me pertenecieran Booth ya sería mío XD), pertenecen a FOX._

* * *

**De vacaciones en Semana Santa**

Era un día tranquilo en Washington, la gente salía a trabajar pensando en que las vacaciones de primavera ya solo estaban a horas de distancia. El reloj marcaba las siete y media cuando la puerta sonó en el apartamento de Temperance Brennan. Levantándose perezosamente de la cama la antropóloga abrió la puerta de su piso para encontrarse con su siempre alegre compañero y amigo Seeley Booth.

-Bueno días Bones, tenemos un caso.-La antropóloga dejó pasar a su compañero.

-Las vacaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿cómo que nos envían un caso ahora?-Dijo la antropóloga algo extrañada.

-No nos han enviado ningún caso Bones.-Dijo Booth sentándose en el sofá mientras dejaba más confusa a la doctora.-Sabía que no me dejarías pasar si te decía que te ibas a venir conmigo de vacaciones.-La antropóloga seguía sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Booth, yo me voy dentro de unas horas a Guatemala, me han vuelto a llamar para que les ayude con unos restos que han hallado y…

-Nada de Guatemala, anulé el vuelo hace una semana al igual que hice que Cam llamara para avisar de que no podrías asistir.-Brennan no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, todas sus vacaciones echadas por tierra.-Como plan alternativo te vienes conmigo a…Adivina.-Dijo Booth, pero la antropóloga no tenía muchas ganar de jugar.- ¡España!

-¿España?-Preguntó ella buscando en su mente algo que mereciera la pena ver allí, nada se le pasó por su mente con algo interesante que la esperara en ese país.

-Si Bones, todos los años voy allí. Por estas fechas allí es semana Santa. Siempre iba con mis padres cuando era un crió, me ponía mi capirucho y salía a recorrer las calles de Madrid.-Dijo el agente muy ilusionado.-Pensé que te gustaría venirte, relajarte…y dejar de trabajar un poco.

-Así que, ¿nos vamos al otro lado del océano para que te pongas un cono en la cabeza y andes durante horas detrás de una estatua inanimada?-Preguntó Brennan sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-No exactamente, ahora soy costalero pero… ¿¡Cómo que estatua inanimada!?-Dijo Booth dándose cuenta de todo lo que acababa de soltar Brennan.-Huesos, me parece muy bien que no seas creyente, pero no tienes derecho a meterte así con toda una cultura.

-¡Es que no se porque me llevas a algo así cuando sabes que soy Atea!-Dijo Brennan.

-Porque creí que te gustaría ver algo diferente a huesos por todos lados y a todas horas, pensé que te gustaría relajarte una semana de nada y pasártelo bien con tu compañero. ¡Pensé que serias capaz de dejar a un lado tu maldita cabezonería y te empaparía de la semana Santa conmigo! Pero veo que me equivoqué.-Dijo Booth malhumorado dejando a Brennan sin palabras, en muy pocas ocasiones había visto a Booth de esa manera, hacía mucho que no le veía así.-Llamaré a Cam para que avise en Guatemala de que al final si vas y te buscaré uno billetes de avión para esta misma tarde, no te preocupes.-Dijo Booth mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba hacia la puerta.

-Booth.-Dijo Brennan haciendo que Booth se parara.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de que los billetes sean en primera clase.-Dijo Booth sin siquiera girarse.

-Vale, pero no se si hay vuelo directo a barajas.-Dijo Brennan haciendo que el agente se volviera para mirarla. Los ojos de este derrochaban alegría.

-¿Vienes?-Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se iba dibujando poco a poco en el rostro del agente.

-¿Cuándo tenemos el vuelo?-Dijo la antropóloga dando a entender un si.

-Esta madrugada, a las cuatro y media tenemos que esta en el aeropuerto.-Dijo Booth con una sonrisa.

-¿Vienes a buscarme?-Dijo la antropóloga mientras se sentaba al lado del agente.

-He pensado que te vinieras a dormir a casa, de esa manera no tendremos que levantarnos tan pronto.-La antropóloga se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar.

-Esta bien, espera un momento que hago las maletas y nos vamos.

La noche pasó despacio para los compañeros. Booth cedió su cama a la antropóloga y durmió en el sofá. A las tres de la mañana Brennan ya se levantaba incapaz de poder dormir. El solo pensar que pasaría más de una semana a solas con Booth le ponía los pelos de punta y lo peor era que ni ella misma entendía el por qué.

Brennan empezó a hacer café intentando no hacer ruido, pero Booth se despertó rápidamente, aunque se hizo el dormido. Al moverse su manta cayó al suelo y Brennan al darse cuenta se acercó y se la volvió a colocar en su sitio. Booth tenía el pecho al descubierto, notó el tacto de las manos de su compañera y su piel se puso irremediablemente de gallina. Cada día le costaba más ocultar sus sentimientos, la amaba y no sabía si sería capaz de ocultarlo durante la semana santa, cada minuto se arrepentía más de haberla invitado.

Los días pasaron rápido en España y sin darse cuenta el jueves santo llegó. Brennan notó un gran nerviosismo en el agente esa mañana. Booth se había tirado durmiendo desde las ocho de la tarde anterior y se había levantado a las doce, pero aún así su cara mostraba un gran cansancio.

-Booth, deberías quedarte en el hotel, creo que estas enfermo.-Dijo Brennan mientras posaba una de sus manos en la frente del agente.-Booth, tienes fiebre.-Dijo Brennan mientras se levantaba a buscar un paracetamol. Booth estaba sentado en una de las camas de la habitación, esta le daba vueltas, le dolía la cabeza y no podía evitar sudar. Sabía que estaba enfermo, pero debía salir en la procesión.

-No puedo quedarme Brennan, tengo que salir, este año tengo una promesa.-Brennan miró a Booth con una cara que no gusto al agente.-Se que piensas que es una tontería Bones, pero tengo que hacerlo.- Brennan le tendió una pastilla al agente junto con una botella de agua, el agente se lo tomó y se tumbó en la cama mientras pedía a dios que le dejara salir esa tarde.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para él, la habitación había parado de girar y los sudores habían remitido, pero el dolor de cabeza seguía presente y ya era hora de irse. Booth se metió en el baño y salió con la ropa de costalero.

-Quédate aquí, no me esperes despierta, llegaré tarde.-Dijo Booth mientras cogía una bolsa con algo de ropa.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas con fiebre a cargar con más de cuarenta kilos mientras yo me quedo calentita en casa y tumbada.-Dijo Brennan. Booth la miró desafiante.-No me digas nada Booth, voy contigo, seguiré contigo el paso hasta que acabe, me da igual cuantas horas tenga que andar.-Booth decidió no insistirle demasiado y los dos partieron hasta la iglesia.

Brennan miró asombrada la cantidad de personas que se amontonaban a las puertas de la Iglesia San pedro el viejo, todas esas personas estaban allí para ver la imágenes que en esos momentos se encontraban dentro de la Iglesia. Brennan no entendía como tantas personas podían esperar por algo que claramente era imposible que hubiera pasado en realidad, pero, prefería no hacer ningún comentario, todo había ido bien esos días, no quería tener ninguna discusión con Booth sobre ese tema y menos en esos momento.

La singular pareja entró en la iglesia y Booth se sentó en frente de una imagen, eran un cristo, este permanecía de pie con las manos unidas por unas cuerdas.

-¿Cuál es la promesa?-Preguntó Brennan en un pequeño susurro para que nadie les llamara la atención.

-Eso no se dice Brennan.-Dijo Booth sin apartar la mirada del cristo.

-¿Qué es como los deseos, que si los cuentas no se cumplen?-Preguntó la antropóloga que se veía bastante perdida en esos temas.

-No, hay personas que si lo dicen, otras que no, yo soy de las segundas.-En ese momento el móvil de la antropóloga empezó a sonar de forma estruendosa en el silencio de la iglesia.-¡Bones el móvil!-Dijo Booth. La antropóloga cogió rápidamente el aparato para hacerlo callar.

-Brennan.-Dijo la antropóloga en un susurro.

-Cariño, hace mucho que no se de ti. ¿Qué tal?-Era Ángela. Brennan le contó donde estaba y sobre porque estaba allí y la artista pidió hablar con él. Brennan no pudo escuchar la conversación pero esta fue de varios minutos. Después de esto empezó una misa, más tarde Brennan tubo que salir de la iglesia y los nazarenos empezaron a salir de la iglesia.

Brennan pudo ver todos los periodistas que había fuera y sobre todo, todas las televisiones que cubrían la noticia. No podía creer que algo así fuera tan importante en ese país y aunque ella sabía de la existencia de esa celebración nunca había estado en una y le parecía una buena experiencia antropológica. Estaba emocionada por ver como sucedía todo, pero eso cambió cuando vio salir a Booth a cuatro patas con la virgen encima, el dolor se podía apreciar en su rostro. Booth estaba cansado, tenía fiebre y un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Booth, no estas en buenas condiciones para un esfuerzo físico de esta magnitud.-Dijo Brennan cuando la virgen ya estaba fuera de la Iglesia y los costaleros pararon un pequeño momento para descansar.

-Brennan ya hemos hablado de esto. Voy ha hacerlo sea cual sea mi estado

-Pero estas enfermo Booth.-Dijo Brennan realmente preocupada por el estado de su compañero.

-Brennan, no me hagas ser grosero por favor, voy ha hacerlo.-En ese momento el capataz volvió a llamarlos y todos volvieron a su sitio. Brennan enfadada ando calle arriba sin rumbo alguno, solamente quería andar. No entendía el comportamiento de su compañero, era totalmente temerario.

El teléfono de Brennan sonó y solo entonces paró su camino. Esta vez era Cam.

-Brennan.-Volvió a responder la antropóloga.

-¿Qué tal esas vacaciones?-Preguntó la forense.

-Mal.-Dijo simplemente Brennan. Cam esperó un momento, pero al darse cuenta de que Brennan no hablaba habló ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No entiendo a Booth. Tiene fiebre, hace unas horas la habitación le daba vueltas. Aún así esta cargando con cuarenta kilos a su espalda. ¿Y por qué? ¡¡Por una maldita promesa!!-Gritaba Brennan ya por las calles. La gente la miraba sin entenderla ni una palabra, pero ella esta absorta en este echo mientras seguí hablando.- Promesa que ignoro, pero que seguramente es un estupidez sin…

-Es por ti-Dijo la forense dejando callada a Brennan.-Desde que trabajáis juntos Booth sale de costalero para pedirle a la virgen que vele por ti. Habéis tenido muchos problemas desde que trabajasteis juntos, la sepulturera, Epps…y muchos más problemas. Booth solo quiere que se quede en eso, problemas, no quiere lamentar una muerte y mucho menos la tuya.-Brennan no sabía que decir.

-Aún así es una estupidez Cam.-Dijo Brennan sin saber muy bien como continuar la conversación. Ambas estuvieron hablando un buen rato. La relación entre ellas había mejorado bastante desde que Cam salió del hospital cuando Epps la envenenó y ahora podría decirse que eran grandes amigas.

Sin darse casi ni cuenta Brennan se encontraba en la Cava Baja, la última calle por la que pasaba la procesión de Jesús el pobre antes de adentrarse de nuevo en su Iglesia hasta el próximo año.

La procesión ya estaba allí y los nazarenos esperaban a que los costaleros descansaran un poco para seguir su camino. Había mucha gente, pero desde la lejanía Brennan pudo observar a Booth, estaba claramente cansado, parecía que se iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro. Brennan se fue a la entrada de la Iglesia para esperar a su compañero allí. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Booth entró a la virgen y Brennan entró justamente detrás de la imagen. En ese momento, en el que Brennan entró por la puerta, ella pudo ver como su compañero se derrumbaba en los brazos de su compañero. Corrió todo lo que pudo, empujando a la gente que se amontonaba alrededor de un desvanecido Booth.

-¡¡Booth!! ¡¡Booth!!-Gritó una y otra vez hasta que llegó a él.-¡¡Booth!! ¡¡¿Booth, qué te pasa?!!-Brennan tocó la frente de su compañero para darse cuenta de que podría tener más de cuarenta de fiebre.-¡¡Una ambulancia!!-La gente le miraba sin entenderle una palabra. Entonces Brennan se dio cuenta de que ella no hablaba el mismo idioma, con un gran esfuerzo tradujo sus palabras al castellano y volvió a repetir.- ¡¡Llamar a una ambulancia!!-Fue entonces cuando uno de los costaleros que había recogido a Booth en sus brazos llamó a una ambulancia.

En poco tiempo Brennan y Booth estaban en el hospital. La fiebre del agente remitió rápidamente. Por lo visto solo había sido un pequeño constipado, pero Booth no la había tratado adecuadamente y de ahí que la fiebre hubiera subido tanto. Le dieron el alta y le pidieron que guardara reposo.

Brennan cuidó de él varias horas, hasta que este despertó y se encontró con una toalla mojada en su frente y sin camiseta.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?-Preguntó Booth mientras se incorporaba levemente en la cama.

-Tu cabezonería a echo que te desmayaras justamente después de dejar a la virgen en la Iglesia.

-¿Te han llamado del hospital?-Preguntó Booth.

-No, he seguido todo el rato la procesión, no creas que te iba a dejar solo tan fácilmente.-Booth solo pudo sonreír levemente.-He estado hablando con Cam.-Dijo Brennan cambiando de tema.-Quería saber que tal nos iban las vacaciones, pero se oía a Ángela de fondo.-Booth no podía evitar alternar su mirada de los ojos de Brennan a los labios de esta.-Las dos creían que nos habíamos acostado, de ahí que nos llamaran a esas horas, querían cortarnos el royo.-Dijo Brennan divertida esperando que Booth hiciera algún comentario de los de siempre, algo así como, "solo somos compañeros, parece que no lo entienden" pero su compañero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando los ojos de Brennan como para atender a sus palabras.-¿Estas bien? Te veo perdido.

-Estas preciosa esta mañana, te sientan muy bien las ojeras.-Booth ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus palabras. Los dos se miraban muy de cerca, pero ninguno se daba cuenta de este echo.-Lo siento, creo que es la fiebre.-Dijo Booth excusando sus palabras.

Brennan se acercó más a él y no pudo evitar que su respiración se acelerara. Booth también se acercó haciendo que sus labios se rozaran. Brennan estaba más nerviosa a cada segundo, siempre había deseado ese momento, aunque ella nunca lo había sabido. Brennan dio el último paso y sus labios se besaron.

-Tu cansancio también te favorece mucho esta mañana.-Dijo Brennan con una sonrisa, sus ojos no podían mirar directamente a los de su compañero.

-Te amo Brennan.-Dijo Booth haciendo que sus labios se volvieran a juntar convirtiendo las ganas de repetir ese beso en pasión. La pareja se separó un momento y se miró a los ojos. Brennan no estaba muy segura de que decir, tenía las palabras, pero no el valor.

-Yo también te amo Booth.-Dijo Brennan con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Booth no se lo creía.

La pareja volvió a juntarse y Booth no pudo evitar agarrar a su compañera y arrastrarla hasta ponerla encima suya. Sus fuerzas habían disminuido por el cansancio y por la fiebre, pero utilizaría todas sus energías en ese acto que sería el mejor de su vida.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_Hasta el próximo fic/corto._

_Kaksa_


End file.
